


prompts and other things from my tumblr

by laika_space



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Movie Night, Avengers Tower, Dinner, Domestic Avengers, Hurt Peter Parker, Paparazzi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Social Media, Swearing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tumblr Prompt, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laika_space/pseuds/laika_space
Summary: All the drabbles and things from my tumblr aren't planned and proofread as much as my bigger works, so I've decided to compile them here!My tumblr is @iron-famFeel free to send me avengers and irondad prompts!! :)____________________Ch1: "My Son Isn't Dying Yet"Ch2: Dinner with the AvengersCh3: Avengers Movie Night





	1. "My Son Isn't Dying Yet."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter staggers into Avengers Tower, mortally wounded. Tony pays for several professional doctors to keep him alive. The news reporters ask him why he did it, and he always brushes them off. Finally, one day, he turns straight to a reporter and says, "my son isn't dying yet." Social media goes crazy.

Surprisingly, Tony is asleep when it happens.  
He is blissfully floating in a dreamless sleep, with Pepper curled up beside him.  
His head immediately splits when F.R.I.D.A.Y. wakes him.

_"Boss,"_

"What!?" Tony snaps impatiently. The first night in weeks that he was able to fall asleep peacefully.  
_I never get what I want, do I?_

_"Peter Parker has entered through the west balcony. His injuries are rather strange and appear to be life threatening. I have already contacted emergency services."_

Tony's body goes cold.

"Oh, fuck." He whispers.

Pepper is barely stirring as Tony launches himself out of the bed.  
The corners of his vision are turning black. His heart is a frigid steel ball sinking down, down, down until it reaches the pit of his stomach.

He's running. Still running. Peter could be dead before Tony even makes it to the west balcony.

_Just a little more._  
_West balcony._  
_Just around the corner._  
_He'll be okay._

He turns the corner too sharp. His shoulder slams into the wall and Tony tumbles to the floor.

 _Shit_.

Shakily, he pushes himself back on his feet.

_West balcony._

_..._

_There._

_..._

_Oh, God._

...

The barely recognizable form of a teenage boy lays crumpled in a heap. Red and blue spandex. Matted brown hair. Deep maroon blood.  
Tony's legs fail him the moment he reaches the boy's side.

"What-what are," Tony tries to speak, but short and sharp breaths interrupt him. "Are yo-?"  
Tony puts his hands on both sides of the boy's face, trying to keep him conscious and focused.

His mask is gone, making this so much fucking worse. Tony needs stay focused. He can't stay calm, collected, and contributive with the kid's terrified eyes boring into his.

Peter's breaths are deep and laborious. He's trying so hard to breathe.

  
"Tonytonytonytony I can't," Peter sputters. "Didn't kn-kn-know where else-" he swallows hard. "-to go."

"Oh no, it's fine." Tony grumbles sarcastically, scanning Peter's torso for injuries. "This is a great time, really. I was so bored. This is great. Shit."

Peter's entire body is soaked in blood. His bones are crushed. His stomach is littered with gashes and tears. His chest looks like an animal tried to burrow through him.

"Th-th-they weren't human." Peter whispers. "C-couldn't beat them." His eyes squeeze shut, and he groans in agony. "Ran."

"It's okay," Tony gulps. This is bad. This is really fucking bad. How is the kid even talking? "Can't win ev-everytime."

"F-" Peter's breath staggers, like a sputtering engine. "Fell."

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" Tony growls with appetent irritation.

_"Emergency services arriving in three minutes."_

Peter shrieks. His eyes are shut tight again, as if he's trying to wake himself up. His lips are parted, showing his teeth gritted together.

"I'm going to die!!" Peter wheezes, voice breaking. Tears begin freely racing down his cheeks, washing away some of the blood splattered on his face.

"No. No, no, no, you're not!" Tony laughs. "I've seen worse." Lies. "It'll be fine."

Peter is crying. That's bad. He needs to stay still. He needs to save his breath. He needs to..

He needs to stay with him.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." Tony soothes. He tries to ignore the rivers of panic and utter terror that pervade his bloodstream.

Peter's gasping breaths grow shallower. "Going to die. Going to die. G'ng t' die." His words meld together and his words are barely understandable.

As Peter's inhales and exhales weaken, Tony's seem to grow faster and stronger.

"Kid, please."

Black spots bloom across his field of vision. God, he can't feel his hands.

The boy's chest is lurching now. His breaths go back to resembling a sputtering car engine; quick, forced, weak, spastic.

"PETER, STOP!" Tony's hands are still holding the boy's head. "STOP IT! FUCK-"

Peter's eyes cant focus. They dance around, never landing on the older man. His irises are frantically bouncing back and forth.

Then, suddenly, they stop.

His eyelids fall.

And his muscles relax.

Tony pulls Peter into his lap.

"No." Shaking. "No, no, no, no, no, no. Peter." He combs the boy's sticky hair back. "Bud, wake up. Please. I need you to wake up. I-I-I can't-"

_"Boss, emergency services are here."_

____________________

"He's sustained injuries far worse than anything we've ever handled."

"There's only so much we can do."

"Our knowledge of these kind of injuries is limited."

"Our technology is limited."

____________________

"Mr. Stark, we're doing all we can."

"Do more." The billionaire grumbles hoarsely. "Or I'll find someone else."

"He's been in a comatose state for nine days. We barely have any information about the incident and his injuries are unlike anything we've ever seen."

"And?"

The doctor bites her lip. She's nervous. "We don't know what to do, sir."

Tony laughs. "Well, I dont know what I expected. Community hospital. You're practically a kid and hardly capable of being a doctor."

The woman shrinks, her gaze falling to her shoes. Tony would almost feel bad if he had the will to feel anything.

  
Tony leaves her and crouches in front of a messy brunette woman sitting with her face in her hands.

"May," Tony hums. "Let me. This place is a shithole. These doctors don't know shit and they can't help him."

May stays silent.

Tony is persistent. "I doubt blondie back there could even put a bandaid on a papercut. Please. I'm hiring professionals. Specialists. The best of the best. I won't let him die here... Fuck, I won't let him die, period. I can save him."

May sniffs, and lifts her head to look at Tony.

"Let me." He whispers.

The heartbroken woman nods.

___________________

Bright flashes.

Camera shutters.

Microphones.

The same old shit. He's used to it by now.

Swarms of people and flashing lights, suffocating him.

"Stark! Over here!"

A microphone is shoved into his face.  
Happy silently shoves the reporter away from Tony. However, the douchebag is persistent.

"Stark! Is it true you spend hundreds of thousands of dollars on medical personnel to help one of your interns?"

 _This shit again._  
For weeks now, that's all anyone can ever seem to ask him about.

  
Another dick with a microphone pipes up, "Why would you spend so much money on a kid that only has a minimal professional relationship to you?"

"What is the boy's name?"

"Is there any personal relation between you and this intern?"

_Ignore. Just ignore them._

Over the years, Tony got pretty good at ignoring shitheads who can't mind their own business.

"Rumor has it that the boy's condition continues to worsen!"

"Do you truly believe he will live?"

"Considering your financial history and what you usually spend your money on, don't you think you're wasting your money?"

Someone shouts. "Have you considered pulling the plug, Stark?"

_Ignore. Ignore. Ignore._  
_God, just ignore it._

"The kid's dying," the man continues. "Is there any use in continuing to fund his care?"

Tony whips around, finding the man the voice belongs to.

  
He takes a fistful of the mans shirt and pulls him close.

  
The crowd goes silent. Someone should intervene. Tony can feel Happy's hand gently placed on his back, trying to ease him away.

Tony's grip on the man's shirt remains firm.  
He remembers that he's surrounded. Surrounded by hundreds of cameras, microphones, and pairs of ears. Listening.

He growls, **"My son isn't dying yet,"**

And with that, he releases the man, who is gasping and brushing off his panic.  
The billionaire briskly walks to his car, and Happy drives him away.  
They leave a hoarde of stunned paparazzi behind.

____________________

Lacey H.  
@ironfan_12  
           IRON MAN HAS A SON!

Daniel $$  
@newyork_dawG  
           wow stark has a kid?? pretty shitty life that kid has. i feel bad for him.

Matt & Michael  
@superheroconspiracies  
          Does Tony stark really have a biological teenage son? Michael and I explore this intriguing story on today's episode of Superhero Conspiracies!

The New York Times✔  
@nytimes  
         Superhero billionaire Tony Stark (Iron Man) accidentally reveals to press that the injured boy he's been paying for treatment for is actually his son.

spider kayley  
@spidey_gal_numba1  
          @Real_TonyStark sending all of my thoughts and prayers to you and your son!! He'll pull through!

____________________

You Know Who I Am ✔  
@Real_TonyStark  
          Very relieved to say that my intern is going to pull through 

Hawkeye  
@cl_barton  
         Man, cut the bullshit. We know he ain't no "intern."


	2. Dinner with the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Peter meeting the Avengers for the first time and Tony having big dad energy

_Focus. Just- fucking focus._   
_Don't be dumb._   
_Don't be cringey._   
_Don't talk too much._   
_Don't ask any stupid questions._

_Don't be yourself._

_"No one wants that."_

Peter Parker is currently in an elevator with Happy Hogan, freaking the fuck out.   
He's on his way to have a nice lovely dinner at Avengers Tower.

It sounds so easy when you say it like that. Peter's had dinner with Tony, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey at the tower plenty of times.   
This time's different.

The whole Avengers team is having dinner at the tower tonight. Everyone. This will be the first time the entire gang has been together since before the whole Sokovia Accords bullshit.

Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Thor, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, Colonel Rhodes, and even Vision and Scott Lang are attending.   
Weeks ago, Tony and Peter agreed that it was fine to reveal his identity to the Avengers.   
But now the day was finally here, and Peter couldn't seem to breathe.

Happy sighs, "Relax," he sounds irritated, but he tries to offer some sound advice. "Don't worry about anything. These are the weirdest freaks you'll ever meet in your life. You're gonna fit right in."   
He gives Peter's shoulder a light punch. Peter would almost appreciate the gesture if his heart wasn't trying to crawl it's way up his throat.

The elevator dings, indicating that the destination has been reached.

The doors slide open, and Peter is greeted by two smiling faces.

"There he is!" Tony bellows, a bright grin on his face. "Just the man I was talking about."   
He claps Peter on the shoulder as he exits the elevator.  
Next to Tony, stands a plain looking man with glasses and a lilac button up shirt.

"You're, uh," Peter swallows. "Bruce Banner, right?"

The scientist smiles. "Sure am. Tony said you'd recognize me."

"W-well yeah," Peter shoves his hands in his pockets and looks down at the floor. "I did a couple papers a few years back. They were, uh, heavily influenced by your work in astronuclear physics. Really interesting stuff."

"Wow, that's pretty c-"

The genius is cut off by a thunderous laugh erupting from an approaching figure.

"Stark! Is this the Spiderman you've been speaking of?" The man asks.

Peter is in awe. He focuses on keeping his mouth closed and not looking like a total idiot.

"Sure is, Thor! This here's our newest Avenger." Tony gently punches Pete's shoulder, similar to how Happy had done in the elevator.

"How magnificent!" The god stares Peter down, judging him. "He's quite small, is he not? For a human?" The warm smile never leaves his face.

"He's only sixteen," Tony chuckles.

"And taller than you, Mr. Stark," Peter mumbles under his breath. Bruce smiles.

Tony's head snaps to Peter, "What was that, pipsqueak?" Thor breaks into another thunderous cackle. "Go sit down, squirt. Most of the others are already in the dining room. I'll be in in just a minute."

Peter is anxious to go in without Tony, but he doesn't protest. As he walks, he is aware of Thor's heavy footsteps not far behind him, matching up with the heavy pound of the boy's heartbeat.   
Peter can already hear each distinct voice in the dining room around the corner. He can hear drinks being poured, voices laughing, hearts beating, and even a fly buzzing close to the ceiling.

The moment Peter turns the corner to the dining area, silence washes over the room. Eleven pairs of eyes are staring at him, and he feels like fainting.

Pepper stands up from her seat next to Natasha. "Hello, Peter!" Her smile is so warm and genuine, it could melt the arctic. "Everyone's been wanting to meet you. Here, have a seat."  
She gestures to an empty seat on the other side of her.

Peter happily strides over, relieved to be dining next to someone he knows and is comfortable around. Now he can only hope that Tony sits in the empty seat on his other side.

Natasha leans forward, staring at the teenager with cold eyes. "Hello, Peter." She doesn't smile.

"Hello," Peter's voice quivers slightly.

To Peter's relief, Tony interrupts. "Don't scare him, he's very fragile." The billionaire winks discreetly at Pete and leisurely strolls to the empty chair next to him. _Oh, thank God!_

"Fragile?" Clint scoffs. "I heard that kid can throw a schoolbus like a baseball."

"Impressive," Wanda Maximoff breathes, her face hidden by a mug of coffee.

Scott Lang laughs, "That's nothing! I can lift a car while being an inch tall!"

Nat rolls her eyes, "Like hell you can."

"You can barely move a thumbtack, tic-tac." Sam Wilson retorts.

"That was some straight bars, birdbrain!" Scott barks.

"Shut up, Lang."

Tony has to intervene before things get to crazy. "Let's be nice, there are young ears present."

"Since when did you become his dad?" Clint smirks. Peter's can feel his face heating up. God, he never should have come. _This is so embarrassing._

Steve is ready to change the subject, and he speaks to Peter for the first time since Germany.  
"So, Peter. How long have you been 'Spiderman?' I've read a lot about you in the papers. New York seems to appreciate having you around."

"Who still reads 'the papers?'" Clint mutters under his breath, laughing. Wanda elbows him.

Peter is suddenly aware of all the eyes on him; all the ears awaiting his answer to Steve's question.

  
"Um," he pauses for a while. "I, uh, got my powers when I was thirteen. I didn't start using them to help people until a few months later when I was fourteen. That was about two years ago."

Wanda tilts her head to the side. Her intrigued gaze sears into the boy. Peter can feel his blood running cold. He is abruptly struck with a paranoid though, _can she read my mind?_

The curiosity in Wanda's eyes doesn't waver. She asks him, "How did you get your powers?"

Peter breaks eye contact with Wanda, timidly leaning back into his chair.   
"I was bitten by a radioactive spider. It mutated my DNA, and I developed traits that a spider would have."

"Fascinating," Bruce whispers, bewildered.

"Can you lay eggs?" Scott asks, mouth hanging wide open. "Can you summon an army of spiders? Can you turn into a spider?"

"No, no, and no." Peter answers.

"Lame,"

Tony glares at Scott. If looks could kill, then Lang would be nothing but a pile of ash.

"I'm kidding," Scott quickly takes back his comment. "I've seen you throw webs though. That's pretty cool."

"Not as cool as you growing sixty feet tall." Peter replies, gaining a small drop of confidence.

"Ha! I keep forgetting you were there in Germany."

"Y'know, I try to forget Germany, too." Peter says.

"Don't we all," Rhodey mumbles through a bite of food.

Steve's eyes are stuck on a fixed point on his plate. "I can't believe I dropped ten tons of steel on a fifteen year old."

Peter laughs. "Don't be, it was a good workout. And actually, I was fourteen."  
A small wave of laughter washes over the group, and Peter feels proud for a moment or two. Like he belongs.

"What the hell were you thinking, Stark..." Bucky quietly says. It's the first thing he's said all evening. Peter had almost forgotten he was there. "You brought a fourteen year old kid to Berlin."

Tony cringes, "I know, I know. Not my best move."

Pepper puts her hand on Tony's shoulder. "Yes, well it definitely wasn't your worst move either."  
Bruce nearly chokes on his food, thinking about Ultron.

The group collectively gasps and then laughs.

After a few peaceful moments, Tony rises to his feet. He picks up his champagne glass.  
"Well, I propose a toast. To our newest Avenger."

Everyone picks up their glasses, and raises them.

"Uh, Mr. Stark." Peter smiles. "I didn't get any champagne."   
That gets a few chuckles.

"Yeah," Tony nods. "I tried, squirt, but Pepper said it would be irresponsible." He rolls his eyes and gestures to the blonde.

Pepper doesn't protest. She simply sips her champagne and mumbles "Yes, it would be irresponsible."

"Welcome to the team, Peter." Natasha says, the corners of her mouth slightly turning up.

"Welcome to the team," the others mutter in unison.

Tony claps his hand down on Peter' shoulder, almost showing him off like a proud dad.

Peter smiles, and his chest is no longer saturated with anxiety and nervousness.

_These people aren't so bad._

 

 


	3. Avengers Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was an Avengers movie night! Classic trope, but I love it a lot. I know I've read another one with Lilo and Stitch, but I had to!! Its so cute.

_"This evening's breaking news. Early this morning, the Bronx was struck by terror. A rogue scientist by the name of Fred Stillwell synthesized dozens of vicious dog-like creatures and set them loose. According to eye-witnesses, these creatures were about six feet in height and could run at speeds up to 30 miles per hour. Fortunately, the Avengers were able to neutralize the threat and subdue the creatures before any major collateral damage could be caused."_

__________________

The quinjet lands on the helipad of Avengers Tower. The ramp opens, and twelve superheroes make their way out.

Natasha limps out first, heavily leaning on Clint. Her discomfort is obvious by the strained look on her blood-stained face.

Thor is the next to exit, with Bruce by his side. Thor casts uneasy glances towards the still-greenish scientist, whose shoulder is mildly torn to shreds.

"Easy," A voice is heard from inside the quinjet. "Easy, kid. Slow."

Tony Stark emerges from the jet, Peter Parker lazily slumped against him. Spider-Man's suit is torn, showing the deep slashes in the boy's torso and legs. His unmasked face is littered with cuts and bruises.

"It's alright, bud. We're gonna get you cleaned up and you'll feel like a million bucks. Promise." Tony assures the dazed teenager who can only groan in response.

The rest of the Avengers file out, many casting concerned glances at Peter, Nat, and Bruce.

They enter one of the few enormous living rooms in Avengers Tower. Tony is careful to move slowly, ensuring the youngest hero makes it safely from point A to point B (point B being the nearest couch).

"We're almost there, then you can rest. Just," Tony grunts as Peter shifts his weight. "keep goin'."

Peter's feet stop moving, and he's still. Tony is practically holding him.  
"Pete, we're almost to the couch. Eyes up."

Peter mumbles something unintelligible, and then his knees buckle.

"Shit, kid-!" Tony tries to hold the kid up, but he's deadweight in his arms.  
Wanda gasps. Steve and Bucky immediately run to the pair.  
_______________

The afternoon fades into a quiet, solemn evening. The Avengers sit silently in the living room.

Natasha is sprawled across one of the couches, her injured leg elevated on a cushion.

Clint sits on the floor in front of that very couch, next to Wanda. Steve sits in between Bucky and Sam on another couch, staring at the floor. Thor paces leisurely behind them.

Bruce lays motionless in a lounge chair, his shoulder bandaged. He stares up and the ceiling and blinks every now and then.

Similar to Thor, Vision is pacing. Unlike Thor, he's... levitating.

Rhodey sits on a couch as well, and he watches the other two occupants of the couch.  
Tony sits with Peter laying across his lap. He soothingly runs his fingers through the boy's hair.

They've sat this way for an hour or two. No talking, just being. A few of them were lucky to be alive, and the others were grateful that they were.

Rough days for the Avengers often end like this. They sit together in silence, an unspoken understanding between them all. An unspoken tether that says, "Good job everyone. We saved hundreds today. I hope each of you know I would die for you."

So they continue, bathing in the wordless air.  
That is, until their youngest can no longer keep his mouth shut.

"I'm bored," Peter whispers. The air is so quiet, everyone in the enormous room can hear him clearly.

Clint unenthusiastically replies with, "Well, I'm having a great time."

"If you're bored, go to bed." Natasha mutters, sounding almost irritated. It is apparent that she wishes for the tranquil silence to return.

Peter nuzzles closer to Tony, and says sotto voce, "Don't want to. I wanna stay with you guys."

Natasha can't suppress a small smile after that.  
"Then what do you propose we do?"

"Let's watch a movie."

Crickets.

Tony shrugs, smirks, and says, "Okay,"  
The others start smiling.  
"What do you want to watch, bug?"

In the succeeding seconds, Peter musters the strength to sit up and begin rambling. "Well, we could watch Star Wars but I dont know which episode we would start with. Because chronologically, the Phantom Menace comes first but that one's really bad. I've really been wanting to watch the Matrix, too. Oh wait! I've been really wanting to watch the Iron Giant lately because it reminds me of you, Mr. Stark! Ooh! Or we could watch Lilo and Stitch. I love that movie. I cried the first time I watched it. We could watch Mulan. Or the Goofy Movie. Or Shrek."

Sam laughs. "We're gonna be here a while."

Wanda jumps up. "I'm making popcorn."  
Vision follows her to the kitchen.

"Be sure to make a shit ton!" Bucky calls after them.  
_________________

They'd already finished Star Wars: A New Hope and the Iron Giant (Tony's new favorite movie, as the main kid reminded him of Peter).  
They were now about twenty minutes into Lilo and Stitch.

Peter is press against Tony, while Rhodey sits on his other side. Thor sits on the floor in front of the lounge chair that Bruce is sipping a cup of tea in. Nat still lays with her injured leg up, holding a bowl of popcorn all to herself.

"I wish real aliens were that cute," Wanda giggled, squished in between Clint and Vision on the floor in front of one of the couches.

"Nah. I'd have a hard time kicking their asses if they were cute." Bucky retorts. He eats another handful of popcorn.

"Where are their parents?" Sam asks.

Peter rolls his eyes, "They're DEAD, Sam! All parents are dead."

Bruce chokes on his drink and chuckles, "Wow, that was dark."

Clint comically raises his hand in the air, "I'm not dead! I'm a parent!"  
The others scoff and roll their eyes.

They keep watching. At one point, some shenanigans ensued.

Wanda used her powers to steal Thor's popcorn, Thor walked over to steal it back, giving her a light static shock on the shoulder. Tony scolded them, telling them to "play nice." It was all in good fun.

And now, Peter is tense. His heart clenching as they reach the part of the movie that always made him cry when he was a kid.

_"This is my family. I found it. All on my own."_

The Avengers are silent. They watch and listen intently.

_"Its little. And broken. But still good. Yeah, still good."_

_Don't cry,_ Peter. He tells himself. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Uh oh._

He looks around at all of the Avengers, all entranced by the TV screen, little peaceful smiles on their faces. He can't stop the small hot tears that well up in his eyes.

"Bucky, are you crying?" Steve asks.

Bucky sniffs, wipes his face, and puts on a stoic gaze. "No."

"Bruce, are YOU crying?" Rhodey calls.

The scientist sniffles. "Yes, a little bit."

"Is Peter crying?" Natasha giggles.

"If he's not, I'll be surprised."

Tony leans down and looks at Peter, who shyly hides his face in his hands.  
"Oh yeah, he's crying."

"AwWw,"

Thor clears his throat, and speaks up. "Well I thought it was a nice film. Rather odd, rather touching. I think I'd like to retire to my quarters now." The god's eyes are puffy and red.

"HA! Thor's c-crying, too!" Peter shouts. The god laughs in denial, and rubs his eyes.

"You can't leave yet, Thor!" Tony calls before the Asgardian can stand. "We've got more movies to watch!"

Thor doesn't argue.

 

"We should watch Ratatouille." Peter suggests.

Tony laughs. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., play Ratatouille."


End file.
